


so etwas wie ein Durcheinander

by CampionSayn



Series: Goretober 2020 [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: There wasn't supposed to be anAfter.
Relationships: Bazz-B/Jugram Haschwalth
Series: Goretober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	so etwas wie ein Durcheinander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlenekosfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlenekosfan).



He's not entirely sure how long he spent screaming in the makeshift bed in the medical ward of the shinigami.  
  
Ishida said something like four hours.  
  
  
  
  
There was blood in his mouth from where he'd bitten into the stitches given to him; yanking at the unfamiliar, unwanted material with the wild abandon of a trapped fox.  
  
Ishida's not-a-human-nor-reaper-nor-Quincy-nor-defined-being friend with the fairies had to return him to unconsciousness. Medically induced coma. **_Whatever_** one might call it; it saved him from **rage** and _fear_ and **_grief_ **for what was a very short time.  
  
  
  
Ishida was, amazingly, the one to ask _why_ after his third time waking up without the smell of flames and smoke on his shoulders and woven into his hair _(which he hacked and cropped and ruined until it barely covered his head)_.  
  
  
  
  
"How can I be expected to live in a place where Bazz is no longer breathing?"


End file.
